Love is Deceitful Above All Things
by DarkWriterXX94
Summary: I don't hate her, it's quite the contrary what I feel for her. I've been in love with Sharon Newman for years now but yet, she thinks I despise her. Phyllis/Sharon. Femslash. Don't Like Don't read. Somewhat AU.


Chapter 1: Can't make Her Love Me

Phyllis's point of view.

I sat at my dining room table, absently drinking away the contents of the newly bought Vodka bottle, thinking about what she said to me earlier that night.

"_Why do you hate me so much"_ I can't seem to get her voice out of my head, no matter how much I drink. She bothers me like the flu that no medicine will cure. I don't hate her, it's quite the contrary what I feel for her. I've been in love with Sharon Newman for years now but yet, she thinks I despise her. Ironic how things work out. She's in love with my husband and instead of hating her for it, I'm madly longing for her affection. If only I had the courage to tell her how I feel, but until that day arrives, I'll just have to spend my nights, after making a desperate attempt at sex with Nick, crying that things aren't the way I want them. That Sharon doesn't love me the way I love her and that her heart doesn't beat for me the way mine beats for her. But until she does, I'll drink away these feelings.

I woke up the next morning somehow managing to have made it to my bed the night before. The sun that shined through my white curtains only made my headache worse, I closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep but I couldn't. The beeping of my answering machine only added to the noise. I frustratingly pressed the blinking button and waited to see who in the hell needed me. It was Nick, of course. I rolled my eyes, sighing angrily as he told me how he would be spending the week with Sharon in L.A for a photo shoot. Damn Newman, I thought. I knew this was just a front for him wanting to spend time with her. Our marriage was failing slowly and it was becoming clear as everyday passed. I grabbed my pillow from under my head, placing it over my face trying to drown out the sound of his voice, his lies. In my mind I knew that as he spoke she was there, probably kissing on his neck trying to get him to hang up the phone. Just the thought of him fucking her was enough to make me want to kill him, but I can't do that because he is what keeps me connected to her, so I'll just have to put up with his unfaithfulness, for now.

I nearly dragged myself out of bed and made my way into the kitchen to attempt to make breakfast. I grabbed the box of cheerios off of the refrigerator and sat it on the counter as I retrieved a bowl from the cabinet above my head. As I poured the cereal into the glass bowl, I laughed at the memory it brought back, when I was in college. When Sharon was still my best friend.

"_Lower you cholesterol 4% in 6 weeks." She read to me as she studied the yellow box. "If I eat this every day for 6 weeks, I'll get fat. What's the point of having low cholesterol if I have a high dress size?" She asked, I could only laugh at her logic. But I loved cheerios, so I didn't care._

I really missed college, when we were roommates. We had kinda became friends through others and as time passed we just grew on each other. We did everything together back then. When we both lost our virginity, we spent all night telling each other of the details and how great it was. Thinking of it brought tears to my eyes that I quickly wiped away with my shirt before continuing to make my breakfast.

I made my way back into my bedroom to hear my cell phone ringing. I picked up seeing the name Michael flashing on the front screen. "Hey babe, what's up?" I asked, taking a seat on my bed. "Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Lauren told me you seemed really out of it after you left yesterday. I thought it may have something to do with the fact that Nick went with Sharon to California. Does it?" I swallowed the mushed cereal in my mouth before replying, "I don't know, I just found out this morning. I bet they're still in bed right now, together. I hate her, Michael." I could hear him laughing on the other side, "Phyllis you don't hate her, and we both know that. What I can't seem to figure out is why you won't tell her that you love her." I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Michael, you know why. Besides, if she felt anything for me she wouldn't be sleeping around with my husband, now would she?" He grew silent. "I'll talk to you later, Michael." I said hanging up my phone not waiting for a reply. I'm grateful that he's concerned but, he can't make Sharon love me.

* * *

><p>Short I know, but what do you think? Are you interested in this pairing? If so, drop me a review with your opinion.<p> 


End file.
